Personal Paradise
by Futae
Summary: Le 2 août, c'est l'anniversaire de Kagami. Aomine est bien décidé à marquer le coup cette année. Kagami va fêter ses 27 ans et Aomine a beaucoup de projets pour leur couple... Et le bonheur de Kagami est sa priorité. [Futur/Relation établie] [Policier!Aomine x Pompier!Kagami] [AoKaga] [Possible Deathfic]
**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Waaah 2 fics en 2 jours ! On sent le long week-end productif hein ?**

 **Pensez à vous munir d'une boite de mouchoirs avant de vous lancer dans la lecture de cette histoire...**

 **On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait vous servir...**

 _ **Warning : possible character death (?) (implied)**_

* * *

Cela aurait dû être un moment comme les autres.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé pour Aomine ce jour-là.

En effet, c'était une journée spéciale pour lui, pour eux.

L'anniversaire de Kagami. Il allait fêter ses 27 ans.

Cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit et presque 10 ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Dieu que le temps filait vite… Aomine se sentait atrocement vieux tout à coup !

Si une machine à remonter le temps s'était posée sur le terrain de streetbasket (qu'ils fréquentaient toujours occasionnellement) et que l'Aomine du futur en était sorti pour lui dire que lui et Kagami formeraient un couple heureux dans quelques années, le brun ne l'aurait pas cru.

Et pourtant…

Oh à sa décharge, on pouvait dire qu'Aomine était une personne méfiante par nature, ce qui lui était particulièrement utile dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Alors forcément, il avait du mal à croire ce qu'on lui disait. Son caractère suspicieux l'aurait fait douter de telles paroles. Surtout quand cela concernait Kagami. Son rival, son ami, sa lumière, l'amour de sa vie et tant d'autres choses encore…

Pourtant, leur rencontre n'avait pas eu lieu sous les meilleurs auspices. Et c'était grandement de sa faute, en plus. Avec le recul et la bonne dose de maturité que lui avait apporté l'âge adulte, Aomine se sentait vraiment coupable de s'être aussi mal conduit envers l'Américain la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais bon, à l'époque, il était jeune et con (il l'était d'ailleurs resté, mais il se soignait grâce à Kagami) alors il s'était lancé dans une démonstration de « qui-a-la-plus-grosse » absolument pathétique… Comme première approche, ça se posait là quand même. On avait vu mieux !

Heureusement, Kagami avait fini par le vaincre et à partir de là, toutes les tensions entre eux avaient commencé à se résoudre, à commencer par cette tension sexuelle latente et insoutenable qui flottait dans l'air à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient…

Kagami…

Contre toute attente, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Sans lui, ils seraient probablement encore en train de se chamailler sans fin, passant bêtement à côté de leur âme sœur.

Aomine était loin d'être l'idiot que beaucoup de gens croyait voir en lui. Cependant, il ne s'embarrassait jamais de souvenirs ou de détails inutiles, ne retenant que ce qui l'intéressait réellement. Lorsque c'était le cas, sa mémoire était tout bonnement excellente. Ainsi, il se rappelait avec précision de toutes leurs premières fois à deux…

Leur première rencontre…

Leur premier baiser…

Leur premier dîner romantique… (aka leur premier dîner ailleurs qu'au Maji Burger)

Leur première étreinte animale et sensuelle…

Leur première dispute… (et oui, il y en avait eu bien d'autres ensuite ! Mais plus aucune depuis quelques temps…)

Leurs premières vacances en amoureux…

Leur premier animal de compagnie… (une petite chatte blanche qu'Aomine avait ramenée chez eux lors d'une tempête de neige, peu avant Noël. Kagami avait de ce fait insisté pour qu'ils la prénomment _« Snowball »_ et même si Aomine n'était pas fan des anglicismes, il avait accepté pour faire plaisir à son homme. Pour être franc, comme ça l'emmerdait de l'appeler par un nom aussi long, lui la surnommait simplement _« Snow »_.)

Leur première voiture… (une vraie poubelle, impensable qu'elle puisse rouler ! Et pourtant... Kagami l'avait choisie ROUGE, évidemment !)

L'Américain dormait encore paisiblement dans le grand futon qu'ils partageaient. Aomine sourit. Kagami n'était pas vraiment un adepte des grasses matinées. Comme il s'occupait des tâches ménagères du couple (malgré l'aide maintes fois proposée par Aomine, mais bon ça arrangeait bien le brun au final, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment rien d'une fée du logis, contrairement à son petit-ami), il avait tendance à se lever tôt quand il n'était pas d'astreinte à la caserne…

Car oui, Kagami était pompier, voyez-vous, tandis qu'Aomine avait embrassé la carrière d'officier de police, à la brigade anti-criminalité de Tokyo.

On ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que les deux jeunes hommes avaient choisi les métiers plus faciles qui soient… Et ils avaient beaux adorer leurs métiers respectifs, ceux-ci étaient une intarissable source de discorde et d'inquiétude au sein de leur couple.

Dès que le sujet de la dangerosité de leur emploi était mis sur la table, chacun avait tendance à camper sur ses positions (ce trait de caractère commun n'avait pas changé avec les années), refusant de céder et ce, malgré les craintes justifiées que cela pouvait susciter chez l'autre. Mais exercer des emplois aussi nobles comportait indéniablement son lot de dangers quotidien et quelques fois, même Aomine en venait à penser qu'ils auraient mieux fait de devenir tous les deux de célèbres basketteurs professionnels…

A ce propos d'ailleurs, la panthère noire avait pris une décision drastique, qui risquait de bouleverser à tout jamais leur vie…

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il y songeait et il avait eu un véritable déclic lorsque Tanaka, son coéquipier, s'était pris un balle perdue il y a quelques semaines de cela. C'était pendant un affrontement entre deux gangs de dealers qui se disputaient un territoire pour faire leur petit business, en toute impunité. Sauf que, manque de bol, la police de Tokyo avait été renseignée par un indic' était arrivée sur place pendant la rixe qui avait dégénéré. Ils avaient réussi à coffrer les têtes pensantes de trafiquants, ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de petites frappes, mais cela s'était fait au prix de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins graves au sein des deux camps.

La bataille avait été féroce, sanglante et impitoyable. L'air était chargé de cette odeur âcre de poudre brûlée. Aomine avait compris que ce n'était pas un jeu. Pas comme quand il s'amusait au gendarme et au voleur avec Momoi, lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Non, là, c'était du sérieux. C'était la vraie vie. De vrais balles. De vraies plaies. Et même s'il n'y avait eu aucun mort à déplorer, Tanaka avait été salement amoché. Il était toujours à l'hôpital d'ailleurs et se remettait lentement. Il faut dire qu'une balle de gros calibre lui avait quasiment explosé la rate. Aomine ferma les yeux, revoyant son ami se vider de son sang sur un trottoir, dans l'indifférence générale… tel un animal envoyé à l'abattoir… Et lui, le tenant dans ses bras, impuissant…

Ca lui avait fait un choc.

Et quand Kagami l'avait vu rentrer au petit matin avec du sang plein les mains et l'uniforme (même si ce n'était pas le sien…) le rouge avait sombré dans une épouvantable crise de panique, mêlant cris et larmes.

Encore une première fois qu'Aomine n'était pas prêt d'oublier…

Il n'avait jamais vu Kagami pleurer avant ce drame…

Et comme Kagami avait un tempérament de feu… une seconde première fois avait eu lieu…

Le tigre avait collé son poing dans la figure d'Aomine.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché, encore sonné par les évènements terribles de cette fatidique nuit d'enfer…

Il comprenait… Kagami avait eu peur. Et il ne lui avait presque pas fait mal physiquement. C'était plutôt son égo qui en avait pris un coup. Sa fierté de représentant des forces de l'ordre… parce qu'il était sensé faire régner la justice en protégeant tout le monde, mais il n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher son ami de se faire toucher…

Aomine était fatigué. Sa vocations n'engendrait que des tensions entre eux. Parce qu'en dehors de celles-ci, tout allait bien avec Kagami dernièrement, même si le rouge avait mis plus de trois jours à lui reparler après cet incident. Mais ça allait, Aomine comprenait… et lui non plus, il ne voulait plus de cela… S'il avait été seul, célibataire, sans personne sur qui compter et sans personne ne comptant pour lui, il se serait moqué de foutre sa vie en l'air.

Sa vie…

Kagami était SA vie… Toute sa vie…

Son existence toute entière tournait autour du tigre, lui appartenant, se résumant à lui…

Alors… Aomine avait envie de se consacrer à Kagami.

Son sauveur.

Son ami.

Son amant.

Son amour.

Son _personal paradise..._

Il s'assit près de lui, sur leur futon. Kagami dormait encore à poings fermés et il était si beau qu'Aomine n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller. Et ce, malgré la bonne nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Le grand fauve rouge semblait si paisible quand il s'abandonnait aux bras de Morphée et Aomine craquait complètement. C'était un peu cliché de dire ça et à vrai dire, lui-même se trouvait pitoyable de penser cela mais… Kagami ressemblait vraiment à un ange quand il avait les yeux fermés et les joues rosies par un doux rêve.

Presque à contrecoeur, Aomine dégagea quelques mèches du front de son chéri et il déposa un baiser dessus pour l'inciter à se réveiller. Il savait que Kagami avait besoin de sommeil à cause de ses permanences nocturnes à la caserne, mais il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer et cela ne pouvait attendre…

« Taiga… »

« Oh… Daiki, it's you baby ? » Il bâilla. « What time is it ? »

Décidément, tout était adorable chez le tigre, à commencer par cette habitude qu'il avait de parler anglais quand il se réveillait, comme s'il était déphasé. Souvent, c'était en effet les mots de sa langue d'adoption qui lui venait plus facilement à l'esprit pour s'exprimer. Comme un réflexe. Qu'Aomine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier, parce que cela faisait partie intégrante de Kagami (et aussi parce que ça lui avait permis de progresser en la matière !). Il aimait vraiment tout chez lui.

TOUT.

« Presque midi. »

« Oh… t'aurais du me réveiller avant, tu dois avoir faim. Je t'aurai préparé un truc à manger vite fait… » Fit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il commença à se redresser pour se sortir de leur confortable lit, mais Aomine posa une main ferme sur son épaule pour l'en dissuader.

« Non. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis déjà aller nous chercher de la bouffe coréenne à emporter de toute façon. Je veux que tu te reposes aujourd'hui. T'as même le droit de rester au lit toute la journée si tu veux. »

« Oh ? Et en quel honneur ? J'ai mon tour de garde à la caserne tout à l'heure, je ferai bien d'aller me laver et… »

« Pas question. Je t'ai dit de pas bouger d'ici, t'entends ? »

« Daiki… t'es bizarre. Il y a un problème ? »

« Baka. C'est tout toi ça. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? »

Kagami plissa les yeux, signe d'intense réflexion chez lui.

« Hey doucement, va pas te griller le dernier neurone qu'il te reste. » Rit Aomine.

« Hmm… mardi. »

« Je parlais de la date. »

« J'sais plus… Le 31 juillet ? »

« C'était il y a deux jours… Nous sommes le 2 août. »

Kagami écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que…

« Joyeux anniversaire Taiga… » Susurra Aomine en se penchant vers lui pour un baiser.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent facilement celles de son âme sœur et il les savoura comme un nectar sucré et rare. Dansant langoureusement avec la langue de Kagami, Aomine caressa sa joue, l'égratignant légèrement avec l'ongle de son pouce. Kagami n'avait pas eu le temps de se raser, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Parce que la première chose qu'il avait fait en se réveillant avait été de foncer à l'épicerie en bas de leur immeuble pour ramener un gâteau d'anniversaire à Kagami. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé de digne de ce nom. Il aurait du s'y prendre à l'avance et en commander un pour lui… mais avec les récents évènements, il avait été pris dans le flot de son travail au commissariat et il avait un peu zappé… Par chance, hier soir, Momoi lui avait rappelé que l'Américain allait prendre un an de plus. Ah ! Que ferait-il sans sa très chère Satsuki ?

Le brun montra alors à Kagami ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos jusqu'ici : un tout petit cupcake.

Quand c'était l'anniversaire d'Aomine, Kagami cuisinait toujours un délicieux gâteau au chocolat moelleux. Mais Aomine n'avait pas les talents culinaires de son partenaire et dans l'urgence, il s'était rabattu sur ce qu'il avait pu trouver… Il se sentait un peu honteux avec son minuscule gâteau industriel, mais…

« T'as vu, j'ai même rajouté des _Skittles_ sur le glaçage ! »

« Ahaha c'est trop mignon ! Dommage, il n'y en a pas de couleur bleu. Merci mon chat… »

Kagami approcha sa bouche pour dévorer la petite mignardise d'origine américaine, mais Aomine lui donna une petite tape sur le haut du crâne.

« Attends espèce d'ogre ! T'as pas le droit de goûter avant d'avoir soufflé ta bougie ! »

Et le brun fouilla la poche arrière de son pantalon, pour en sortir une unique bougie à la mèche rabougrie et son briquet. Il planta le bâtonnet au sommet de la friandise et il galéra un peu à mettre le feu avec son briquet, qui montrait bien des signes de faiblesse.

« Je sais que tu détestes le feu… mais aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel, alors… »

« T'as pensé à tout je vois. Je dois faire un vœu aussi ? » Sourit-il, amusé.

« Bien-sûr. »

Le rouge prit une profonde inspiration et il souffla sur la petite mèche enflammée.

« Ca y est. »

« T'as souhaité quoi ? » Demanda le fauve curieux.

« Faut pas que je le dise, sinon ça ne se réalisera pas. »

« J'espère que ça nous concerne… »

« Possible. » Il tendit la main vers Aomine. « Briquet. _Now._ »

Aomine roula des yeux en soupirant. Parfois Kagami lui rappelait sa mère, lorsqu'il était ado et qu'elle tombait sur sa collection de porno. Elle lui confisquait alors ses revues et Kagami semblait avoir copié cette habitude.

« Pffff… tu fais chier… » Abdiqua-t-il en lui remettant son allume cigarettes.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumé. Tu avais promis ! » Le harangua Kagami en fronçant des sourcils.

« J'fume plus mais… j'ai pas jeté mes briquets. J'y ai pas pensé… » Avoua-t-il.

« J'espère que t'es pas en train de mentir… » Répondit simplement Kagami en plongeant un doigt dans le glaçage beurré avant de venir le lécher suavement.

Le regard d'Aomine vagabonda quelques instants sur l'index et les lèvres de son amant. Il aimait vraiment tout chez Kagami…

« Dis… t'es vraiment obligé d'aller bosser aujourd'hui ? Je préfèrerai que tu restes couché… t'es tellement fatigué en ce moment et puis c'est ton anniversaire bordel ! Personne ne devrait être obligé d'aller travailler ce jour-là ! »

« Tu veux y aller à ma place ? » Répondit Kagami en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

« Si je pouvais, je le ferai. Crois-moi. Mais j'suis pas comme toi, moi. T'as toujours été un sauveur… Déjà au lycée, t'étais celui de ton équipe et puis… tu m'as sauvé moi aussi… T'es un véritable ange ! »

« De quoi tu parles Daiki ? C'est toi mon ange… »

Et pour le prouver, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe gauche, enroulant même un bras autour de la nuque d'Aomine pour le rapprocher.

« Taiga… il faut que je te parle d'un truc ce soir, d'accord ? »

« Tu ne veux pas le faire maintenant ? »

« Non… parce que j'ai besoin d'être sûr avant. Je dois encore régler deux-trois détails, mais promis, ce soir ce sera bon. »

Aomine avait piqué au vif la curiosité de Kagami, mais ce dernier fit l'effort de ne rien ajouter. Ca avait l'air plutôt sérieux à en juger l'air du flic, cependant, Kagami préférait qu'Aomine choisisse de lui en parler de lui-même. Le brun attendait sans doute le bon moment pour cela…

« Alors… tu veux bien me promettre de m'attendre ici jusqu'à ce que je rentre ce soir ? J'aurai pas l'esprit tranquille si je sais que t'es en intervention avant que je t'annonce ça… »

Sa voix était grave. Profonde. Son regard un peu fuyant comme celui d'un chaton égaré. Et donc, irrésistible pour Kagami. Le roux prit son conjoint dans ses bras et il lui caressa maternellement les cheveux pour le rassurer.

« Ok, ok. Je te le jure. Je ne quitterai pas l'appartement. Ca te convient ? »

« Nickel ! »

« J'ai le droit d'aller prendre une douche, au moins ? »

« Seulement si tu me laisses la prendre avec toi, avant que je parte au commissariat. » Ricana Aomine en commençant à le chatouiller.

« Deal ! » Rit chaleureusement Kagami avant de lui murmurer à voix basse : « Thank you Daiki, you are my personal paradise. »

* * *

« Vous êtes sûr de votre décision ? »

« Certain. C'est vrai qu'en arrivant à ce poste, j'avais tendance à agir à l'instinct, sans jamais réfléchir, mais aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je veux. »

« Daiki, vous êtes un de mes meilleurs éléments. N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse dire pour vous faire changer d'avis ? Je pourrai vous muter à la circulation, le temps que les choses se tassent. »

« Je vous remercie pour votre offre généreuse, Chef, mais je dois la décliner. Mon couple passer avant tout. J'ai fait l'erreur de le négliger au profit de ma carrière, mais je veux me rattraper et être plus présent… »

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, bon courage pour votre nouvelle vie mon garçon. »

Aomine déposa alors sa lettre de démission sur le bureau de son supérieur. Après une ultime poignée de main formelle entre les deux hommes, Aomine se leva et il ouvrit la porte.

« Encore une chose Daiki… » L'interpela l'officier.

« Oui Chef ? »

« Vous avez muri… »

Aomine lui répondit pas un sourire éclatant et il sortit.

Il était enfin libre…

Libre d'aimer Kagami, sans danger.

Sans obligation professionnelle. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait et se consacrer à sa passion.

Et s'occuper du tigre comme ce dernier le méritait…

Le commissaire Amano remarqua alors que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Aomine sourire en six ans…

* * *

C'était bizarre de revenir ici après tant d'années…

L'Académie Toho n'avait pas changé. Il se dégageait toujours cette impression de modernité des imposantes bâtisses administratives. Aomine n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son chemin dans les couloirs de l'école et il gloussa légèrement en constatant que le proviseur était toujours le même. Avec moins de cheveux, certes.

Le petit bonhomme rondouillard reconnut immédiatement celui qui avait fait les beaux jours et la renommée du club de basket du lycée, il y a de cela dix ans…

Après s'être poliment salués et avoir échangé quelques banalités d'usage, les deux hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers le gymnase. Les cours étaient terminés à cette heure de la journée et Aomine se plaça près du banc des remplaçants pour observer le jeu de ses successeurs.

Et à sa grande surprise, ils n'étaient pas trop mauvais. Disons qu'ils se débrouillaient et avaient un niveau suffisant pour pouvoir briller en championnat.

« Cela fait presque huit mois que l'équipe n'a plus de coach. » Regretta le proviseur. « Normalement, je demande une solide expérience d'entraîneur, mais comme Harasawa-san vous a recommandé et que vous avez déjà porté les couleurs de notre école, je vais faire une exception pour vous. »

Harasawa… Il était devenu l'entraîneur de l'équipe du Japon. Aomine était ravi pour son ancien coach !

« Vraiment ? Sans même m'avoir vu à l'œuvre ? »

Aomine le savait bien : entraîner et jouer étaient deux choses entièrement différentes. Mais le challenge ne lui faisait pas peur !

« Si vous êtes resté le quart de celui que vous étiez à l'époque, alors nous n'aurons aucun mal à gagner la Winter Cup qui se profile. Je préfère cependant vous prévenir, vous n'aurez que trois mois pour faire vos preuves et le salaire est… modeste. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Je veux dire… c'est vraiment le job de mes rêves ! Alors même si vous me payiez uniquement en tickets resto, je serai ravi de mettre mon savoir faire au service de cette équipe de basket. » Assura Aomine, avant de s'incliner respectueusement. Il avait vraiment ENVIE de ce poste ! Et il en venait à lécher les bottes de son ancien proviseur pour cela ! Incroyable ! « Je vous en prie ! Donnez-moi une chance ! »

Merde.

Amano-san avait raison ! Il avait VRAIMENT muri ! Ahahaha ! La tête de Kagami quand il allait lui dire ça ! Le pompier n'allait jamais le croire ! Le proviseur lui indiqua de se relever et il lui tapota sur l'épaule gentiment.

« Vous êtes engagé Aomine-san. Bienvenue à Toho. Vous commencez lundi. »

« Merci ! Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas ! »

* * *

Jamais Aomine n'avait été aussi heureux qu'en ce jour. Comme quoi, le bonheur, ça tient parfois à peu de choses. Non seulement il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce pour quoi il était né (baaaaaaasket !), mais en plus, il était chanceux en amour, parce qu'il avait le plus merveilleux des petits-amis !

Qui aurait cru qu'un type égoïste, arrogant et méprisant comme lui arriverait à conquérir quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Kagami ? Certainement pas lui en tous cas !

Il fallait marquer le coup !

Ce soir, sa nouvelle vie débutait et il avait hâte d'annoncer à Kagami ses nouveaux projets ! Il avait été difficile de garder la surprise jusqu'ici, mais il avait tenu à attendre le dernier moment pour être sûr que tout se passerait comme il l'entendait.

Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il prit le chemin de leur appartement en sifflotant et sautillant comme un petit faon innocent. Il aida même une petite mémé à traverser la rue et il embrassa même un bébé joufflu devant le regard médusé de sa mère !

Il se sentait d'humeur guillerette, le cœur léger, soulagé d'un poids qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

Tandis qu'il regagnait la maison, il passa par hasard devant une bijouterie et réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas encore acheté de cadeau à Kagami pour fêter ses vingt-sept ans. Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine et il balaya du regard ce qui y était exposé. Puis, il entra, souriant et confiant. Il désigna à la vendeuse une belle paire d'alliances toutes simples en or - parce que cette couleur flattait mieux la carnation de son tigre adoré - et il passa à la caisse, sur un coup de tête. Il demanda à faire graver une inscription dessus et il fut surpris de la rapidité de l'employée. La jeune femme glissa finalement la bague destinée à Kagami dans un bel écrin de velours et Aomine s'imaginait déjà la lui offrir au restaurant, lors d'un mémorable dîner aux chandelles pour fêter l'anniversaire de son compagnon.

Il voyait d'ici la tête que ferait Kagami ! Il serait probablement gêné et il rougirait d'embarras. Aomine trouvait cette habitude tellement mignonne… qu'il était impatient de lui remettre son cadeau ! Ca allait être dur de devoir attendre !

Souhaitant transmettre sa bonne humeur à tout le monde, il exhiba même la précieuse bague à un groupe de jeunes filles qui gloussèrent devant ce débordement de romantisme !

Aomine était au comble de la joie…

* * *

Et l'atterrissage fut d'autant plus violent

En un instant, tout fut terminé.

« Taiga ! J'suis là ! »

Mais pas de réponse.

Il sentit un frisson irrépressible remonter le long de son échine...

Il n'y avait personne à l'appartement. Les lumières étaient même éteintes. La seule qui répondit à sa voix fut leur chatte, qui vint réclamer de l'affection en se frottant amoureusement aux jambes de l'ex-basketteur. Aomine se baissa pour gratouiller le dos de l'animal qui le gratifia de quelques ronronnement. Il décida donc de s'occuper d'elle en premier, constatant que sa gamelle était vide. Il ouvrit une boite de pâtée et se coupa légèrement sur le couvercle en fer.

« Putain ! » Jura-t-il.

Il passa sa main meurtrie sous l'eau, mais cela n'arrêta pas le saignement. Il enroula ensuite son doigt dans un torchon. Kagami allait le tuer en voyant ça, mais tant pis… Le sang était difficile à faire partir, d'après le tigre. Tiens d'ailleurs, s'il avait un peu de temps avant le retour de Kagami il se risquerait même à faire tourner une machine. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'ordinaire à l'appartement et Kagami serait sans doute ravi de constater que le brun avait pris l'initiative de lancer une machine, tout seul, comme un grand !

Il versa le contenu de la boîte dans l'écuelle du chat et il vérifia ses messages sur son téléphone.

Rien.

Merde, déjà 20h… et toujours pas de nouvelle de Kagami.

Où était-il passé ? Aomine lui avait pourtant ordonné de ne pas sortir !

Aomine fouilla leur nid d'amour à la recherche d'indice et il se rappela soudainement que Kagami avait cette habitude très américaine de noter tout un tas de trucs sur une petite ardoise qu'il avait accroché à la porte du frigo. Aomine s'empressa donc d'aller vérifier.

Bingo.

 _« J'ai du partir en intervention. Ne gueule pas, je sais, je t'avais promis de pas quitter notre lit, mais les gars de la caserne étaient en sous-effectifs alors j'avais pas le choix. Je me rattraperai. A ce soir. Je t'aime Daiki. My personal paradise. »_

Aomine serra les dents. Ce message le foutait en rogne ! Aujourd'hui devait être un jour parfait, mais cet abruti de Kagami gâchait tout par son absence ! Il fallait toujours qu'il ait cette FOUTUE manie de voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, putain, c'était plus fort que lui ! Aomine s'écroula dans leur sofa et il lui envoya quelques textos. Il alluma distraitement la télévision et il zappa.

Il était crevé.

Il avait couru d'un bout à l'autre de la ville pendant toute la journée et avait à peine vu et pu profiter de son Taiga… son bébé d'amour…

Et il avait la dalle. Et point de Kagami pour lui préparer un bon petit plat maison. D'habitude, Aomine avait juste à mettre les pieds sous la table et à se laisser servir comme un roi.

Mais ce soir, la maison était affreusement vide… et lugubre… et calme… et silencieuse… et…

C'était presque _morbide…_

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup…

Se relevant brusquement en se disant que Kagami apprécierait certainement de trouver à son retour un repas chaud, même si le plat serait sûrement un peu foiré/brûlé/indigeste (rayez la mention inutile), Aomine s'affaira derrière les fourneaux.

Il sortit deux steaks qu'il glissa au micro-ondes pour les décongeler plus rapidement. Il était au moins capable de faire ça, quand même. Sa main lui faisait toujours un mal de chien, mais il alluma la plaque à induction et il plaça une poêle dessus.

Tandis qu'il faisait fondre le beurre, il écoutait d'une oreille le grésillement lointain de leur télévision. Elle avait fait son temps, prête à rendre l'âme. Ils en changeraient lorsqu'Aomine recevrait son premier salaire en tant que coach.

 _« …. Flammes ravagent un hôtel d'Ikebukuro… pompiers en intervention… maîtriser l'incendie… Pertes humaines… »_

Aomine se retourna brusquement en percevant quelques mots familiers et il s'approcha de la télévision. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. C'était toujours un spectacle impressionnant et son regard fut aimanté par l'écran. Tant pis si les steaks cramaient…

Heureusement - si on peut dire - le quartier d'Ikebukuro n'était pas situé dans la zone d'intervention de la caserne de Kagami. Il soupira de soulagement en se le remémorant. Mais les images étaient réellement impressionnantes, voire choquantes... Le feu détruisait tout sur son passage, dévorant les fondations et on pouvait voir des flammes danser aux fenêtres. On entendait des cris d'effroi et les pompiers s'affairaient avec leurs lances à eau. Ils étaient couverts de cendres et toussaient à cause de la fumée noire et épaisse dégagée par le grand immeuble, qui semblait menacer de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Quelques courageux soldats du feu tentaient de faire évacuer par la grande échelle les survivants encore coincés à l'intérieur.

Merde…

C'était difficile à regarder… Insoutenable même.

Incapable de détourner les yeux pourtant, Aomine sursauta en entendant le téléphone fixe de l'appartement sonner. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour sortir de sa torpeur. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Seuls les parents d'Aomine et le père de Kagami les appelaient encore sur ce maudit et inutile téléphone qui prenait la poussière…

Aomine le fixa un moment avant d'oser se lever. A mesure qu'il approchait du combiné, il sentait son cœur s'affoler et sa gorge devenir sèche comme le désert. Il avait la chair de poule alors que l'été était caniculaire. Réprimant un frisson, il décrocha, dévoré par l'angoisse.

Ca devait être grave pour qu'on les appelle directement ici…

« Allô ? » Répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Aomine-san ? »

Il eut l'impression qu'on écrasait ses poumons quand il reconnut la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Celle du Capitaine Hasegawa, le chef de Kagami…

S'asseyant pour pouvoir mieux respirer, il déglutit avec peine et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kagami ! » Comprit immédiatement le brun.

Toute sa vie, toute sa putain de vie, il avait craint qu'une telle scène se produise !

Et c'était en train d'arriver !

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?!

Juste quand ils…

Aomine tâtonna la poche de son pantalon, où se trouvait toujours le précieux coffret contenant l'alliance…

« Il y a eu cette incendie dans le quartier d'Ikebukuro. Nos collègues étaient débordés par l'ampleur des évènements… Ils ont appelés des renforts et nous avons dépêché toutes nos équipes disponibles… Taiga il… n'a pas hésité une seule seconde… il a foncé jusqu'ici… et… »

Aomine sentait clairement l'émotion dans la voix du capitaine. Il devait se sentir affreusement responsable.

« J'ai perdu deux hommes… c'est moi qui les ai envoyés à la mort alors c'est à moi d'appeler leurs familles pour… »

Il marqua une pause.

L'ancien policier sentait à présent les larmes couler toutes seules, roulant sur ses joues. Il suffoquait.

On était en train de lui arracher le cœur à vif !

« …. Quoiqu'il en soit… le père de Taiga vit aux Etats-Unis et… vous êtes la seule personne… proche que… j'ai pu joindre. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Arriva-t-il à peine à articuler.

Il avait besoin de savoir.

MAINTENANT !

 _Taiga… Baby… je t'en supplie… ne me fais pas ça… pas comme ça… pas maintenant… T'as pas l'droit d'me laisser, putain ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? On était si heureux ensemble… Non… non… j'veux pas que ça s'arrête ! J'vais mourir moi aussi… si tu me quittes…_

Sa main tremblait, mais tenait fermement le combiné. Il se laissa glisser du canapé jusqu'au sol, se raccrochant uniquement à la voix de l'autre homme.

« Taiga… il est resté longtemps… plus longtemps que les autres dans l'immeuble. Il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée. »

Merde… Kagami lui avait déjà parlé de ça… l'intoxication au monoxyde de carbone. C'était grave, très grave même.

Fatal, parfois.

Kagami était un tel ange que Dieu le rappelait au Paradis… Non ! Pas déjà ! Aomine leva les yeux au ciel, se lançant dans une prière désespérée.

 _Putain… je sais que j'ai jamais été un mec pieux, mais si quelqu'un… quelque chose existe… je vous en supplie… sauvez Taiga… j'vous donnerai tout ce que j'ai… j'irai tous les dimanches à la messe s'il le faut, alors rendez-le moi… par pitié… j'ai besoin de lui ! Merde… Taiga… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Faut toujours que tu joues les héros ! Tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi ! Pourquoi tu me laisses jamais prendre soin de toi ?!_

« Je suis désolé Aomine-san… Taiga a été évacué en urgence à l'hôpital Matsuzawa… Mais ses jours sont en danger. Il est actuellement entre la vie et la mort, plongé dans le coma. »

C'était stupide, bien sûr que c'était stupide, mais cette dernière phrase lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu… Kagami allait se battre ! C'était un battant ! Il n'allait pas se laisser mourir, Aomine en était certain.

« Aomine-san ? »

Le brun raccrocha… et il replia ses genoux contre lui un moment pour accuser le cou, plongeant sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

 _Taiga… Taiga… Taiga…_

 _Son rire…_

 _Ses colères…_

 _Ses larmes…_

 _Sa façon de jouer au basket…_

 _Cette mignonne lubie qu'il avait de toujours mettre de l'huile essentielle de fleur d'oranger sur son oreiller avant d'aller dormir…_

 _Leur dernier câlin sous la douche…_

Il renifla un peu et sécha maladroitement ses larmes.

Il avait besoin de le voir.

Tout de suite.

Il attrapa sa veste et il sortit à toute vitesse, prenant tout juste le temps d'éteindre la cuisinière où avaient carbonisé les deux steaks.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas un mauvais présage…

Les poumons de Kagami devaient être dans le même état que la viande trop cuite…

Noirs de suie…

* * *

Il déboula dans l'hôpital et prit à peine le temps de se renseigner au comptoir. Dès qu'il obtint le numéro de la chambre de Kagami, il s'y précipita, ignorant l'hôtesse. Il se foutait bien de ne pas avoir le droit de le voir…

Il en avait BESOIN.

Et il était persuadé que Kagami pourrait sentir sa présence et que ça allait l'aider.

Il bouscula quelques infirmières et entra dans la pièce aux couleurs aseptisées.

Kagami était là. Etendu. Inanimé. Les yeux fermés. Un masque à oxygène sur la bouche. Presque comme un cadavre…

 _Bip… Bip… Bip…_

C'était le bruit du moniteur qui contrôlait son rythme cardiaque, tel une sirène dans la brume.

Une lueur d'espoir…

Aomine s'agenouilla près du de l'ex-dunker et il lui prit la main. Elle était si froide…

Mais au moins Kagami ne souffrait pas. Il semblait simplement endormi, comme ce matin.

Aomine se jura d'être là à son réveil. Parce qu'il allait se réveiller, cela ne faisait aucun doute !

Une fois encore… il se sentait impuissant… et il avait les yeux humide. C'était dur de voir Kagami ainsi. Si proche et pourtant si loin, mais… Aomine caressa sa joue pâle du bout des doigts. Il n'allait pas lui faire un discours émouvant. Kagami était dans le coma et il ne l'entendrait pas, de toute façon.

Ici, c'était la vraie vie, pas un de ces téléfilms à l'eau de rose qu'ils regardaient parfois sur les chaînes câblées

Et une vie sans Kagami était inimaginable pour Aomine.

Alors au lieu de se lancer dans de grandes déclarations ou des confidences intimes, Aomine fouilla simplement sa poche et il glissa l'alliance dorée à l'annulaire gauche de Kagami.

Sur l'anneau on pouvait lire :

 _ **"My personal paradise"**_

* * *

 **Je suis vraiment un monstre ! T_T  
**

 **En écrivant les derniers paragraphes, je me suis retrouvée dans l'impossibilité "d'achever" Kagami... J'ai donc préféré terminer sur une fin "ouverte", quant à son sort.  
**

 **A vous de décider s'il survit ou non à cet incident...**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
